Getting Lost
by American Daydreamer
Summary: 10 oneshots written for the 10prompts challenge. Crack pairing: DeiTen
1. Tenten's First Kiss

_My first post to the 10prompts LJ community.Yes, I like my crack, and this is one of the best crack pairings ever!_

_On a side note, I tried to give this one a little twist. I think this is a more realistic approach to the pairing (plus, I don't care to write about fluff that involves a member of an evil organization, though I may change my mind later and give it a shot.) _

_Constructive criticism is most welcomed! If you see any grammatical errors let me know, in case a few got past me when I looked it over. If any of you know of a good beta, please let me know!_

**Title: Tenten's First Kiss**

**Rating: PG-13 for violence**

**Prompt: Kiss**

**Word Count: 637**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

Like many teenaged girls, Tenten had dreamed of her first kiss for many years. She had played the scene like a sappy romance movie inside of her head over and over again. It would be just after they had gone on their first date, after they had made small talk about missions and the weather as he walked her home in the warm summer night. After a couple of shy good nights, they'd finally make eye contact. His eyes would be bright and beautiful, so much that he'd probably make her blush. Hesitant at first, the kiss would be sweet, innocent, and quick, as she figured most first kisses were. It would be extraordinary.

Instead, her first kiss was stolen forever to remain on the lips of a madman. Tenten had her back against a tree and she was sitting on the ground, drifting in and out of consciousness. The back of her head hurt from being thrown against the sturdy trunk, her skin was slightly scorched from the explosion. She licked her dry, severed lips clean of the grains of clay that stuck to them; a metallic, salty taste was strong in her mouth. Through blurred, spinning vision she noticed her enemy approaching her, standing over her like a tower. The design of crimson clouds against black that she had learned to fear and despise was now profound in her mind. Deidara said something that Tenten did not quite understand. He then knelt down in front of her, his self-satisfied, evil smile half hidden by the high collar of his cloak. He gently took her chin in his hand with feigned affection, forcing her to look into his eyes. Though Tenten's vision was beginning to blacken, she made eye contact. One of his eyes was a vibrant blue; the other was a cold, mechanical lens of a scope half hidden behind long yellow hair, making him look only partially human. She fought to keep her eyes open when he leaned in, determined to face her enemy and disguise her weakness.

Tenten felt a rough pressure that laggardly moved against her lips. Deidara's kiss was forceful and painful and it tasted like blood. All she could do was whimper meekly when she felt his tongue push hers, slimy and aggressive, assaulting her. It was hard to tell if his kiss was to destroy her emotionally or if he had just felt an animal need for it. When Deidara pulled back, Tenten's stomach began to churn when she saw that his lips were glistening and stained red with her blood. He reminded her of a wolf that had just finished gorging itself on a small lamb. Her mind screamed at her body to stand up and continue the battle, but the pain was dizzyingly heavy in her skull. Tenten gritted her teeth in disgust as Deidara brushed a stray lock of her brown hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. He gave her a sadistic sneer as if he knew about the precious, irretrievable thing he had just taken from her. He leaned in once more, this time his lips lightly pressing against her ear.

"It's intriguing, yeah, how much you're struggling for consciousness and yet still manage to keep so much hatred for me in your eyes," he muttered,"It's beautiful, yeah."

Tenten noticed him reach into the pouch at his hip. He held out a piece of clay in the palm of his hand, the mouth sliding forth its glutinous tongue to devour the clay. He closed his fingers into a loose fist and opened his hand again. Tenten's vision was too distorted to see what form it took, but it didn't take much deep thought to figure out what would come next. It was then she realized that she had finally been broken.


	2. Little Bird

_My second post to 10prompts. About time._

_I decided to write a lime, since limes don't seem to exist with this paring. I want to put an end to that. There's not much art to this one, it's just pervy. You've been warned._

_The wording/grammar may be awkward. I noticed something didn't quite sit right with me as I was reading it over. Well, let's just see how it goes._

_By the way, the beta position is still open._

**Title: Little Bird**

**Rating: NC-17 for lime**

**Prompt: Once More**

**Word Count: 1,037**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Summary: Deidara decides to play a little game with Tenten. Who will be the predator and who will be the prey?**

* * *

Tenten never realized that such a feeling could possibly live dormant inside of her for so long. She was terrified of what Deidara was doing to her because she knew she'd only want more, to go farther for the sake of a more intimate and satisfying touch. Every kiss, every lick, every brush of bare skin pushed her a little more into a chasm of sheer animal desire. Tenten was battling with herself, and Deidara could sense it. He grinned, knowing that despite her stubborn constitution she was quickly yielding to his control. With a few more kisses and strategically executed caresses, he'd have her right where he wanted her. It was as if she had strings attached to each limb, the ends tied to his fingers. Perhaps Sasori's obsession with puppets wasn't as absurd as he once thought.

"Relax, little bird. Just enjoy it, hmm," Deidara purred into Tenten's ear, placing a kiss on her neck.

Tenten let out a long breath and loosened her spine, but instinctively tensed up again when she felt Deidara's hand sliding down her stomach. It felt strange to have someone else touch her down there. Electricity filled her veins when Deidara's hand slipped beneath the thin fabric of her underwear. She shivered when she felt a finger gently nudge into her body and nearly cried out when she felt something wet rub against the sensitive little nub of flesh that ached greedily for attention.

Deidara held Tenten against him so his erection would press into her lower back, making her unable to ignore it. She squirmed against his pelvis, the movements making him become even more painfully stiff. He kept one arm wrapped around Tenten's ribs as if to keep her from escaping as he quickened the pace, pushing in a little harder each time. Tenten forced herself to relax, easing her quivering body. Deidara took advantage of the moment of her stillness and sucked on the side of her neck like a hungry leech, drinking in the salty flavor of her perspiring skin. He darkly muttered something about how tight she was and how he wanted to be inside of her.

Tenten whimpered when she realized she was becoming overwhelmed by every single movement Deidara made, no matter how rough or gentle. The more he touched her and kissed her, the stronger her senses became, sending every bit of stimulation racing down her nerves into her lower abdomen. Half of her hated him fervently for making her body betray her conscience, while the other half, her more primal half, loved him for what he was doing. It was to be expected for a rogue to bring out the worst in her and render her powerless against it. All she could do was throw her head back against Deidara's shoulder and moan his name as her entire body tensed for a piercing moment, then released the pent up sexual energy in a wave of tingles.

Deidara's ministrations suddenly became too much, and Tenten hastily pulled away from his touch. Deidara grinned knowingly against Tenten's neck and snickered, pulling his hand out from between her legs. He took the opportunity to lick his middle and index fingers clean of the thick juice that coated them, briefly savoring the taste of Tenten's orgasm. He relished in the feeling of her soft body against his, fragile and yielding, so unlike a kunoichi and more like a girl. The soft rhythm of her muted panting as she recovered from the exhilarating high was like a gentle melody that congratulated him on a job well done.

Tenten had her head resting against Deidara's chest, her limbs curled up underneath her in the manner of a small child. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him and rip off his clothes or try to kill him. She was so confused she felt like crying; things had just become more complicated for her. There was only one way to deal with it right now, and she may regret it later.

Tenten grabbed a handful of Deidara's black cloak and winced until an overwhelming emotion was shoved into the pit of her stomach. After the initial shock, she could feel her wonton craving rise to the surface again, comforting her in a forbidden way like a drug. Her duties as well as Deidara's criminal status were clouded over by a strong, carnal thirst. Right now Deidara was just a male, someone that made her toes curl with delight, the thing she needed to scratch a hard-to-reach itch just the right way. She was now more than willing to face any consequences that came afterward in exchange for another sexual trip. Her hormones had finally taken over her mind and devoured it, leaving no thoughts behind. She was completely relying on her deepest instincts to get her through this.

Deidara raised his eyebrows in mild surprise when Tenten pulled herself up to cover his lips with hers, eyes dark with lust as she violently shoved her tongue in his mouth. Deidara realized he had awakened something within her, and in the back of his mind he was a little concerned that he might lose control over it. All he could do was just go with it and try not to noticeably grimace when Tenten's nails left red lines on his neck and shoulders.

It seemed as if Tenten wasn't really sure where to put her hands at first. They were going from being tangled in his hair, to slipping under his shirt and up his back, to daringly traveling lower to knead his arousal. What really shocked Deidara is when Tenten guided his hand with hers from underneath her left breast, down her stomach, to in between her parted thighs. She was warm and soaked. Tenten grinned like a cat that had caught its prey when Deidara gladly obliged to slide a finger inside of her once again. She pulled him close by the collar of his cloak until the metal of their hitai-ate were resting against each other and smirked roguishly. She was unwavering when she held his gaze in her predatory dark brown stare. Face and voice drunk with bestial want, Tenten purred, "Once more, little bird."


	3. Nervous Eyes

**Sorry about the slow updates. I've barely had time to think lately.**

** Anyway, this one is shorter (sorry) and a little on the fluffier side compared to what I've been writing lately. Hope you like it anyway.**

**Constructive critisizm welcomed...blah blah...still looking for beta...blah.  
**

Title: Nervous Eyes

Fandom: Naruto

Prompt: 3:10 Afraid

Character/Pairing: Deidara/Tenten

Rating: PG

Word Count: 264

Summary: Why would she never look him in the eye?

Authors Note/Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto of any of the characters.

* * *

Deidara rested his forehead against Tenten's, looking into her dark brown eyes, hoping that she'd do the same. But her eyes refused to meet his, even when he brushed his fingers against the cool skin of her flushed cheek. All she did was nervously stare downward as if ashamed, occasionally wrinkling her nose when a strand of his hair would caress it.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No." The slight tremble in her voice betrayed her.

Deidara kept his hand on Tenten's cheek as he slowly leaned in. When his lips met hers, he thought he felt her shiver. She didn't respond right away, but when she did she was hesitant, letting his movement dictate what she did next. Soon Deidara pulled away from Tenten's lips. Her eyes still shied away from his gaze, but he could still see the piercing emotion they held within their dusky depths.

"You're afraid of something, yeah."

Tenten's breath caught in her throat before she nodded.

Deidara wrapped an arm around Tenten's shoulders to pull her body in closer until she nestled her head under his chin. He brought his cloak around her to shield her bare arms from the mercilessly chilly autumn wind. He pressed his lips against her forehead, inhaling the clean scent of her hair.

"Why?" he whispered.

Tenten didn't say anything. She didn't need to when she finally looked up at him, her eyes sparkling from the tears that were beginning to pool at the inner corners.

_I'm afraid of what you do to me. I'm afraid that I'm falling in love with you._


	4. Battle Scars

Whoo! Another update! I'm actually pretty satisfied with this one, so I hope you guys are, too. This is more of a reflective piece from Tenten's POV. I LOVE writing in first person, so expect more of this.

As usual, constructive criticism is welcomed.

Title: Battle Scars  
Fandom: Naruto  
Prompt: 3:07 Scarred  
Character/Pairing: Deidara/Tenten  
Word Count: 714

Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Cold-blooded killers are still human, but they're still criminals.  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer: Tenten's POV./ I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Like many shinobi, he has scars. It's rare that you find a ninja with perfect skin anyway; even the genin have scars. But his scars are ugly in my eyes, especially the one that wraps around his right bicep where his arm was completely torn off a little less than year ago. Though he saved Deidara's arm, Kakuzu's sewing job was anything but worthy of praise by any medic. The crude stitching left crinkles and dents in Deidara's skin that reminded me of a crumpled sheet of paper. But the Akatsuki have no medical ninjas; Deidara-kun tells me they don't need them.

The scars I find even more appalling are the ones I can't see, the scars that mark his humanity. I can't count how many times I've been told that shinobi should not show any emotion, even when they kill. But most of us can't help it; we're human, that's what humans do. Deidara, however, is an entirely different breed, as I'm sure all of the Akatsuki are. I don't dare question him about how many lives he has taken. Though I may shiver when I realize that it's _someone's_ blood that stains his clothes, I don't ask him the name or what he looked like, or even where he was from. I just don't want to know, I don't want to put a face on his victim.

I can only be thankful that I am no longer on his bad side. I see my relationship with him as one I would have with a tiger that I had raised by hand since he was a cub. It's too simple to forget that the once little cub is still a wild animal, perfectly capable of tearing you to shreds if he ever felt like it. And yet, despite the risk, something inside of you won't let you abandon him because he's now become a vital part of your life, just like you're a vital part of his. It's easy for me to forget that Deidara-kun is one of the most dangerous and wicked shinobi alive when he looks at me with loving blue eyes. It's easy for me to disregard how much years of living a kill-or-be-killed lifestyle can scar someone's empathy when he tenderly kisses my throat. _He_ is a vital part of my life.

I'll never understand how I fell in love with him. At first it was just luck that we'd spare each others' lives in combat on a whim of compassion. Before I knew it we shared a kiss, and shortly after we were lying together in a secluded spot in the forest, half-dressed, disheveled, and reeking of sweat. Back then we had promised ourselves and sworn to each other that it was only a one time thing, that is, until it happened again. After that he'd always find a way into my mind, especially when I was lying in bed alone before I drifted off to sleep. I soon found myself seeking his company whenever I could, perking up whenever I thought I saw a flicker of red on black in the woods, not knowing what I'd do once I stood face-to-face with him.

Not long ago if you would have told me that any of the Akatsuki members were capable of loving and had basic emotional needs, I would have laughed and told you that such monsters had to be completely devoid of such things to murder innocent people in the name of world domination. Deidara-kun probably figured the same, because he wouldn't even flinch whenever his victim's remains of blood and bone would splatter his cloak after a deafening explosion. But scar tissue has failed to take over where we can ignore our most stellar desires anymore because--damn it--I still shiver under his touch as he does mine.

Despite the confusion, I'm not really sure if I would wish I could not love. Love is the reason I continue to rack my stability while I walk a fine line between loyalty and treachery. Love is the reason I feel so blessed when I lay my head in his lap while I drift off in a light sleep, trusting him to protect me. Love is the reason I'm sitting here, mothering his scars.


	5. Scratches

_Mea Culpa! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been busy as hell. I'm already counting the days until classes end. Just one more month!_

_blush Here's another smutty one for you. It was triggered by something I seen on DeviantArt. Sorry, but I can't remember the link, but it was something along the lines of "50 or was it 100? Things That Deidara Will Never Do," and one of them was "never take Viagra." Being a smartass, I said something along the lines of "Pft. He doesn't need it!"_

_ Yeah, so that's how this whole mess started. XD Hope you like!_

* * *

**Title:** Scratches  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Prompt:** 4:01 Blood  
**Character/Pairing: **Deidara/Tenten  
**Word Count:** 786  
**Summary:** Sometimes pain can be a good thing.  
**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:** Rated NC-17. Yes, this is smutty.  
I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Deidara buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck as he felt his climax seep from his loins and into his entire being. With a couple more shuttering, weakened thrusts he finished, nearly collapsing on top of Tenten. Right away he rolled off of her and onto his back before his own weight could get the better of him. He didn't even bother to brush away the strands of blond hair sticking to his forehead. Instead he stared at the specks of dust that lazily floated in the morning's gold rays like snowflakes, his eyes following each individual speck until it settled on the white sheets of the futon.

He glanced over at Tenten, who was lying on her back beside him. Her sweat gave her crème-colored skin a slight sheen that highlighted the contours of lean muscle. The morning's coolness was quickly giving way to yet another sultry summer day, which was probably why she didn't pull the covers up to her chest like she normally did afterwards. Deidara directed his gaze elsewhere, trying to keep his desires under control for both of their sakes.

But he dared to look at Tenten once more, this time trying to keep his focus on her face. It wasn't long before his eyes drifted down to pore over the curve that gently sloped from the side of her ribs into her waist and up again to her hip. When his sight began to settle on the flecks of black hair below her bellybutton, he quickly veered his attention forward to the wall before he had the chance to realize his arousal was growing once again. He reached behind his head to nervously massage the stiff muscles on his upper back, occupying his mind with something other than an unclad Tenten.

Inwardly grinning at the torture she was making Deidara was going through, Tenten rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on her pillow. She still didn't make an effort to cover herself up. "So, was it as good as usual?" she purred.

"Yes," Deidara answered, trying not to make eye contact.

He knew that giving himself a back massage would not occupy his thoughts for long. Instead he decided to search the blankets for his Akatsuki ring that was carelessly cast aside along with the rest of his clothes. That's when he noticed a trace of bright red blood on his fingertips. Tenten raised an eyebrow when she noticed it, too.

"Do you have to scratch me every single time, yeah?" Deidara asked, almost sounding annoyed.

Tenten giggled like a nymph as she hugged her pillow mischievously, arching her lower back up so the sheet that was barely covering her backside slipped down to her thighs. "Well, I can't let you get away without a little pain, now can I? Consider it as payback for the marks you _always_ leave on my neck. Ino keeps asking me about them."

Deidara made the mistake of glancing over at Tenten while she spoke. His eye quickly caught the delicious sight of her sleek back and exposed bottom, and it was too much for his willpower to handle. Knowing that he could no longer fight what he was feeling, his distinctive leer began to pull at the corners of his lips. "Well then, perhaps it's time we find a solution to that, hmm?"

"What do you mean?"

Still smirking, Deidara managed to keep a composed appearance on the outside when the tongue from his hand made contact with the warm metal of his ring, despite the devilish plans running through his head. It wasn't until after he casually slipped the Akatsuki ring back on his finger that he suddenly lounged at Tenten. With one hand he pressed on her upper back to hold her down, the other lifted her bottom to meet his pelvis. With one strong thrust of his hips he entered her once again. His inner thighs quivered at the lovely, warm feeling that enveloped him as if he hadn't experienced it in years. Digging his fingertips into Tenten's hips, he drove himself into her with all the strength he had left.

Tenten moaned from the pain that shot through her body with each rough jerk. She buried her face in her pillow and bit it in agony when Deidara began to drive deeper inside of her. But she loved the pain as well as the raw harshness of rough sex, and Deidara's unpredictable demeanor made it even better. Her spine tingled when she felt his hot breath on her ear as he growled, "You can't scratch me now, can you?"

_No, I can't. But I got what I wanted from you anyway._


	6. I Love You I'll Kill You

_I'm particularly proud of this one. I hope you guys like it! Not much to say about it, other than it's based off a song by Enigma. If you listen to them, I think you'll know which one it is! I'm not going to disperse the lyrics in the story (it's one of my pet peeves when people do that.) If you want the lyrics go google Enigma - I Love You I'll Kill You lyrics._

**Title:** I Love You...I'll Kill You

**Prompt:** Passion

**Word Count: **1525

**Rating:** R for language and sexual themes

**Summary:** Where does one draw the line between love and hate?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters.

* * *

I had escaped by fate's whim of kindness. At the time my only care was finding my ring which was somewhere with my right arm—damn that Sharingan Kakashi. After that problem had been solved, something else concerned me…or perhaps I should say _someone_.

I had replayed the event in my head many times. The whole ordeal had been wonderfully fleeting. I had thought that Konoha had no sense of art until I spotted that dark-haired kunoichi. She stood out from the others. She seemed to dance on the battleground rather than just frantically move about like her comrades, her hands expertly wielding whatever weapon she held. I remember catching a glimpse of her face just before I dodged her rainstorm of shuriken. The fire in her eyes sent shivers of awe down the back of my neck. I had never seen such fervor combined with deadly precision and focus, even among the other Akatsuki members.

And yet, I could see no hatred. I know that burn of ardent loathing too well. I get it as soon as a passerby recognizes the design of my cloak. I had experienced it since I committed _that_ serious offense back in Iwakagure. I had felt it intensely in that jinchuuriki's eyes; the kyuubi's to be exact. But not in _her_ eyes. All I could see was an infatuation for combat as she elegantly pranced about, completely enveloped in her duty. She was the embodiment of perfection that even I could never hope to attain with clay. It was perfection that I admired.

From that day on I could not get her off of my mind. She intrigued me. She was my source of inspiration. It was when I thought about her that I'd make my best works of art. It was also the first time I had really experienced loneliness as well as obsession. She'd dull my awareness and pick at my common sense. Had I been a weaker man I'm sure she would've caused my death. At night I'd lie in bed in the dark, all alone, staring up at the ceiling until well after midnight just thinking about her. I'd try to fantasize how she'd feel to my touch. I'd think about how she fought ferociously with such grace, those large brown eyes afire with the thrill of the fight. I hungered for her eyes to look into mine. I knew that if I gazed into them for days on end I would not be able to find even a glimmer of malevolence, despite her battle expertise. She was so noble, so blameless that it made me grind my teeth. The worst part of it all was that I could not decide whether I hated her more than I loved her or vice versa. All I knew was she was not like me at all.

But whether it was love or hate it did not matter. After much time of staring at a blank ceiling I'd slip my hand underneath the waistband of my pants and lower, still keeping her image strong in my mind's eye. I'd always imagine the licks from my hand as being from _her_ tongue.

One day I had decided that it had to end. I am not stupid enough to hope that I would one day have her. Even if I'd been able to watch her from afar my thirst would not be quenched. I was sure that as long as she was alive, she would be a danger to my life as an Akatsuki member as well as my sanity. Besides, something so beautiful was not meant to exist for long.

It took me a while to find her. She was polishing her weapons in the forest near Konoha. I sat in that goddamned tree and watched long enough to learn how many kunai and shuriken she carried and how she maintained them. She was talented as a ninja, but I doubted she'd be a match for _my_ jutsu.

I reached into the pouch of clay I kept at my side and let the mouth of my hand gorge on it while I studied her. On the outside she wasn't excessively pretty. Lucky for me she had set her long-sleeved shirt aside, now only wearing a thin undershirt that was slightly damp from the perspiration of her labor. Her slender build had remarkable proportions; each curve of her body was flawlessly even and in all the right places. She was just perfect.

_Indeed such artistic splendor cannot last._

And that foolish girl was completely unaware that she was being watched. When the clay was softened I took my time to mold it perfectly. I had invested more chakra into it than usual, knowing that just an average explosion wouldn't fit this marvelous ninja's end. I continued to watch her, holding the clay spider that I had crafted almost an hour ago.

"I know you're there," she said unexpectedly.

I froze in place. Had she really sensed my presence? I hesitated, realizing that she may be talking to someone else. Then she looked right up at me as if I was in plain sight.

"If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now, wouldn't you?"

_That bitch!…She does have a point._

Having blown my cover I jumped out of the concealment of the leaves and landed right behind her. She was small in size; I'd say that the top of her head only came to my nose. I noted that she still had a little baby fat in her cheeks, making her face look soft and childish. I found her the least bit intimidating now that she wasn't engaged in battle. _And__she's even more stunning up close._

"I suppose you are planning on killing me now, hmm?"

The kunoichi simply shook her head and continued to sharpen the blade of her kunai. She kept her back turned toward me with the nape of her neck exposed. What kind of game was she trying to play with me?

"If I may ask something, why are you watching me if you're not planning on killing me? Do you think you're going to get some important information by spying on me?" she said casually as she examined one of her kunai.

_You are a work of art and I'm simply admiring you._

"None of your damned business, you little whore!" I barked as I took a step forward.

She didn't seem to mind me towering over her. She still stayed hunched over her weapons, apparently unconcerned with my rising temper. She glanced up at me apathetically some time after. The fact that she was not even intimidated drove me crazy. Though she was face-to-face with a familiar enemy, even though she knew what I did to her village's ally, she still held no hatred or trepidation in those brown eyes of hers.

"Why do you look at me like that, yeah?"

"Like what?"

I had to step away. I couldn't look at that…that…_neutrality_ anymore. With my head still in my hand, I grumbled, "How can you look your enemy straight in the eye like that? Without disgust?"

"…I never really thought about it before. I'm sorry, but I guess I don't have an answer for you."

I snapped. I reached down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, slamming her back into a tree trunk. She did let out a small yelp, but she never struggled or attempted to fight me off. At least the look in her eyes changed; instead of indifference they were now filled with surprise, and they were still beautiful. But—damn her very existence—they still held no fear, despite my very being radiating ill-will and wickedness.

"You're not scared of me then, hmm?" I growled, pressing my weight against her.

"Do I have a reason to be?"

I had to laugh a little at the stupid girl's ignorance. "Of course you do. You know what Akatsuki are capable of doing, yeah. You even saw what _I'm_ capable of doing."

"I know what you are capable of doing. But that still does not give me a reason to be afraid of you."

Something in her eyes changed. I wasn't sure what I saw in them at first. Defiance? Bravery? Abomination? Fear?

No. They held passion; a passion that rivaled my own. She was prepared to fight me on the spot. It drew me closer until I felt the tip of my nose brush against hers. I noticed her scent; it was as sweetly toxic as it was inviting. I couldn't help but nuzzle her a little before I brought my lips closer to hers.

_Damnit._

I was so close that I could feel the warmth from her steady breath on my upper lip. I could even feel her heartbeat against my chest. I had her, I'd have only to make one quick move and I could've made her mine. I could've easily given her the explosive death that she deserved. But for some reason I turned away. I kept walking, not even looking back.

"I'll see you on the battlefield, yeah."


	7. Clean Slate

_It's been a while huh? Well, my finals are over and everything is much less hectic, so I should be finishing up this challenge pretty quickly here. Only 3 more prompts to go!_

_I had a strange idea, and here it is. I'm sorry, I went pretty light on the DeiTen pairing in this, but it's still there! I wrote it in Tenten's POV. Incase you didn't notice, I love writing in first person. Anyway, I hope you guys like it!_**  
**

* * *

**Title:** Clean Slate  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Prompt:** 4:04 Ring  
**Character/Pairing:** Deidara/Tenten  
**Word Count:** 510  
**Summary:** Tenten just needed to start over.  
**Rating:** PG 13 for violence.  
**Author's Notes/Disclaimer:**  
If I owned Naruto, you would've seen Kakashi naked five times already.

* * *

At first I thought he was looking back at the village, but he was really looking me. He looked impatient. I nodded, and pulled a kunai out of my pouch. Without a second thought I threw it into a tree trunk, hitting my target square. _BOOM_! I leapt out of the way of the falling tree just in time. The seconds dragged as I listened out for the sound of more explosions.

_It should be right about…now!_

It turns out that the total destruction of a village does have a distinct sound. To me it sounded like loud, sharp thunder. I stayed on the ground and covered my head with my arms to shield myself from any flying debris (if there was any.) Deidara, however, stood and watched with a self-satisfied grin stretched across his face. He didn't look like a maniacal criminal: he looked like an artist that was simply admiring a masterpiece.

After I felt the shockwave from the explosion stampede across the earth and over me, I looked back to see Konoha drowning in intense red and gold swirls of fire. Onetwothreefourfive explosions on the cliff and I was watching faces of the Hokages melt into the flaming inferno below.

_Amazing! And it was so simple to pull off, too._

So simple that it was a little disappointing. It didn't take me long to figure out Konoha's weak spots and discretely set up explosive notes in them. My ingenuity startled me.

As I watched the chaos unfold before me, somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that the loss of my entire village, my friends and family, would hit me. I didn't know _when_ it would happen, but I knew it _would_ happen. When it did happen I convinced myself that it was Konoha that betrayed me, not the other way around.

But I wasn't concerned about that now. Right now I was living for the moment, that fleeting moment when I heard Konoha collapse and felt my life start over.

After the flames settled I met his blue gaze. He knew what I was asking. "Not bad for exploding tags, Tenten. Maybe you do have a chance, yeah."

* * *

_So this is what it feels like to have a clean slate,_ I thought as Deidara placed a ring in the palm of my hand the next day. I inspected it, letting my fingers slide over the smooth warm metal. I paid close attention to the way the symbol for "north" was carved into the pendant. I tightly clenched my fist around it as if I was trying to imprint its shape into my hand. My new life was just beginning. I now had the ring as well as a deep gash that had been carved through the leaf symbol on my hitai-ate hours ago. They were symbols of a new and stronger me. I felt the corners of my lips tug a little as I got on my knees and bowed before Sir Leader.

Tenten of the Akatsuki. It rolls off the tongue nicely.


	8. Her Lover's Game

_I have another one for ya! Only two more to go! _

_ Fair warning: If you're a hardcore NejiTen fan, you might not like this oneshot._

**Title: Her Lover's Game  
Fandom: Naruto  
Prompt: 7:05 Wait, what?  
Character/Pairing: Deidara/Tenten  
Word Count: 374  
Summary: Apparently careless games are more dangerous than they seem.  
Rating: PG 13  
Author's Notes/Disclaimer:  
I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

* * *

His open arms were heartily welcomed in the middle of the rough and busy weeks.

He'd always seize her from behind; it was his way of "sneaking up on her." Tenten leaned into him, pressing his touch into her. As always, he escaped. Instead he slid his palms onto the top of her hands, guiding them lower and lower until they reached her hips. His embrace was strong and tender, protective even. Tenten completely surrendered her body to it; helplessly falling into its warm abyss. As he rested his chin on her shoulder, she turned her head and inhaled his earthy scent before she placed a light kiss on his temple.

She reached out to let his long, glossy tresses flow between her fingers like silk ribbons. Their ends teased the skin on her cheek, occasionally lingering on her bottom lip. It was precariously easy to lose sight of reality when she felt the brush of rough finger tips up her neck. Logic quickly turned into delight, rationale into longing, and he was the oasis of the desert. Intoxicated by his effortless charms, it wasn't long before she ceased to think at all. She drank him in with her hands and lips, only to be thirsty for more later on.

His hands snaked up her shoulders and throat to cover her eyes. Tenten smirked at the thought of the little game he often liked to play with her. Her beloved's childish levity was always refreshing in the middle of her many daily obligations.

Tenten's cheeks grew hot when she felt her shirt being unbuttoned and gently pulled off of her right shoulder. Her skin prickled when she felt warm, petal-soft lips whisper against the sensitive flesh. The kisses grew more heavy and wet, leaving dots of saliva that cooled her heated skin when they dried. Her lover knew exactly where the most receptive places were, the ones that tickled the nerves on the back of her neck and made her squirm; he'd always pay special attention to those until he'd elicit his name from her lips.

"Deidara…"

That's when the caressing ceased. "Wait…what did you say?" Neji's silvery eyes immediately darkened with the stain of jealousy, making Tenten's heart plummet into her stomach.


End file.
